


Campos de Morangos

by lightCalibrator



Category: Original Work
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightCalibrator/pseuds/lightCalibrator
Summary: Certas experiências infelizes imploram por memórias alegres com o intuito de suprimir a dor emocional, ou até mesmo física. E certas memórias não cessam tão facilmente do nosso encéfalo, consequentemente aparecendo nos momentos mais oportunos provando a teoria descrita no primeiro período desta sinopse. Esperemos que nuca esta necessidade seja desencadeada das nossas mentes nas mesmas condições que o personagem.





	Campos de Morangos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meus amores! É um pequeno texto, apenas para entreter durante dez minutos uma mente curiosa. É de minha autoria, não existe em mais nenhum website, e por isso peço que tenham em conta os direitos de autor reservados ao conto.  
> Se necessitarem de algo é só comentarem, enviarem-me um e-mail ou mensagem em qualquer rede social, que eu responderei o mais rápido possível.  
> Perdão por qualquer erro gramatical e agradeço correções se assim forem necessárias.  
> Espero que gostem! ♥♥

Acordei sobressaltado, abri rapidamente os meus olhos para perceber que nada havia mudado, tudo continuava tão negro como se as minhas pálpebras permanecessem fechadas.

Tentei, pois, vociferar algumas palavras que insistiam em não sair, sendo vencidas pelo silêncio, que foi preenchido por um miar suplicante.

Levemente ensurdecido pelo falar do animal, tacteei a superfície onde me encontrava deitado, que por sua vez era macia e relativamente confortável.

Sentei-me deixando as minhas pernas esticadas e levantei com dificuldade o braço esquerdo, já que o direito se recusava a movimentar.

Só com um braço à minha disposição, cego e parcialmente surdo sentia-me desprotegido, como se um perigo iminente espreitasse à esquina, para não mencionar a minha incapacidade de gritar por ajuda, caso algo se sucedesse.

O miar continuava e para a minha infelicidade, não sabia o que era feito do emissor de tal choro. Foi questão de momentos para ter as minhas dúvidas respondidas, quando senti o som aproximar-se e o peso repentino sobre o meu colo.

Com a mão funcional acariciei o corpo magro do gato. Sentia-lhe cada costela e cada vértebra à medida que ia avançando a palma da minha mão ao longo da sua espinha. E tendo em conta a sua magreza, o seu pelo era macio, longo e bem penteado. Ele ronronava deleitado com a atenção que recebia e retribuía o carinho esfregando o seu pequeno nariz nos botões da minha roupa.

Apesar de me sentir calmo, continuava a ponderar várias razões para a perda de alguns dos meus sentidos e capacidades, mas nenhuma das minhas teorias parecia aniquilar todas as questões que me vinham ao pensamento.  Nunca havia desejado mal a alguém, de que me recordasse. Seria algum sinal divino ou encontrar-me-ia eu num sonho perpétuo de onde estava destinado a nunca acordar?!

Estes devaneios foram interrompidos por três batidas no que penso ser algo de madeira, e ao fim da terceira, comecei a distinguir figuras, formas e cores.

O quarto onde me encontrava era iluminado pela luz matinal provida pelo sol, que trespassava as duas janelas existentes. O papel de parede tons pastel contrastava com a mobília de madeira bege de tanto uso, uma secretária sobre a qual haviam pilhas horizontais de livros, um guarda roupa razoavelmente grande, e claro, encostada à parede jazia a cama de solteiro onde me encontrava e a mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, adornada por um candeeiro com o abajur laranja.

Uma das janelas achava-se do meu lado direito e por ela conseguia vislumbrar o céu azul típico de uma manhã de primavera, um ribeiro de água cristalina e algumas árvores espalhadas pelo campo que criavam sombras artísticas.

Outras batidas sucederam-se às três primeiras e desviaram a minha atenção para a porta de madeira ao lado da escrivaninha. Abriu-se de rompante e deixou-se passar por uma senhora baixa, que vestia uma camisola e saia brancas, embelezadas por um casaco de malha azul. A sua cabeça carregava uma coroa de cabelos grisalhos, que expunham a sua idade, mas também lhe atribuíam trejeitos maternais.

As suas mãos aparentemente fracas, carregavam um tabuleiro de prata não muito detalhado, com várias peças em cima, das quais distingui um prato com torradas. Ela aproximou-se e colocou o pequeno tabuleiro na mesa de cabeceira. Pude então contemplar a sua composição total, que consistia no prato já mencionado, um bule, um açucareiro e uma chávena, todos estes de porcelana branca com algumas flores esboçadas. Ao lado achava-se um jarro com duas flores igualmente brancas, as quais reconheci como camélias.

Entretanto o gato desceu do meu colo e dirigiu-se vagarosamente para fora do quarto.

-Bom dia! – a voz da senhora ressoava pelo quarto, emanando ternura – Espero que tenhas dormido bem.

Dito isto, sentou-se ao meu lado, depositando um beijo na minha testa e envolvendo os meus ombros com o seu braço direito:

-Fiz-te torradas e chá de cidreira para o pequeno almoço, lembro-me de me dizeres que era o teu preferido quando eras pequeno, não sei se assim se mantém- olhou para mim, à espera de uma resposta, mas eu estava tão vidrado no bando de andorinhas que se aproximava do telhado da casa que não consegui reproduzir nenhum movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Bem, tens de melhorar para me poderes ajudar domingo- continuou como se eu tivesse satisfeito a sua vontade- os campos de morangos já estão floridos e ele só volta na próxima sexta. O meu corpo já não é o que era há vinte anos atrás.

Sorriu suavemente. Ficava mais bela quando as rugas lhe invadiam a face. O seu sorriso era contagiante, não pude deixar de exibir o meu também à medida que ela me apertava carinhosamente.

Os seus olhos azuis dirigiram-se para a janela, e admiravam cada contorno da vista:

-Espero que amanhã esteja um dia tão bonito quanto hoje.

O seu sorriso desvaneceu logo após terminar o seu monólogo. Ela levantou-se lentamente e encaminhou-se para a porta entreaberta:

-Não de esqueças de comer, faz-te mal saltar refeições. Se precisares de alguma coisa, chama-me! - falou com a mão apoiada no vão da porta, antes de me abandonar e de me entregar ao silêncio incómodo.

Dito isto, saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu queria chamá-la, dizer-lhe que precisava dela ali ao meu lado, que necessitava do seu carinho, mas não me era permitido. Queria poder tocar-lhe, sentir as suas mãos afagar o meu cabelo novamente e ouvir com deleite as suas ternas palavras. Mas ela, assim como o tempo, não voltou para trás.

Sem me importar com a comida não tocada que arrefecia a cada segundo deitei-me uma vez mais e fechei os olhos. Tentei imaginar possíveis desfechos para o futuro, e só me ocorria um. Não era capaz de aceitar que havia inúmeras possibilidades, estava convencido de que existia apenas uma.

O único pensamento capaz de me transmitir serenidade era a lembrança do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos cor de mar risonhos e do aconchego dos seus braços. Era assim que me era possível adormecer tranquilo, mas não me era consentido sonhar com tais aspetos.

Infelizmente, sonhos e memórias acabam, por muito que não os queiramos ceder é nos impossível viver neles e esquecermos a realidade que vivenciamos diariamente.

Cometi o erro de abrir mais uma vez as pálpebras.

O meu pequeno e acolhedor quarto, com as suas cores afáveis, foi substituído por uma sala pintada inteiramente de branco, iluminada por uma luz artificial.

Não existiam janelas, não podia dizer quais as horas, ou o dia. Não sabia estas informações. Como poderia saber?

Continuava deitado, e diferente da cama anterior, esta era desagradavelmente fria. As minhas vestes eram tão brancas quanto as paredes, e tão finas quanto o colchão debaixo de mim. Sentia frio e fome, todo o meu cérebro doía, e o meu corpo estava preso por tiras de couro à cama de metal. Jaziam também alguns fios ligados ao meu corpo, que tentei seguir com o olhar para ver o seu final. Dei comigo a vislumbrar o resto da sala. Havia várias máquinas, ao lado das suas operadoras, senhoras apáticas e indiferentes ao sofrimento alheio, que exibiam um traje também branco. Nunca a junção de todas as cores tinha ocupado tal lugar de melancolia no meu coração. Agora apenas me lembrava do frio invernal e das desgraças que viajam com ele.

De repente uma enfermeira colocou delicadamente os seus dedos sobre a minha testa e empurrou-a para trás, fazendo a minha cabeça colidir com uma almofada.

Pediu-me educadamente para abrir a boca, e assim que realizei a ação que me era imposta ela colocou algo na minha cavidade bocal. Encaixava perfeitamente com os meus dentes e não me incomodava tão seriamente quanto ter o meu torso preso a algo.

Ligou mais alguns fios à minha nuca e à periferia do meu crânio. Acariciou a minha bochecha e sussurrou perto do meu ouvido “Tudo irá ficar bem, é para o teu bem e para um bem maior”.

-Afastem-se – foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de sentir a electricidade invadir o meu pensamento.

Era doloroso, no entanto os especialistas diziam ser a Solução. Era um novo método que poderia curar várias doenças. E para o aperfeiçoarem, roubavam as almas aos seres humanos imundos que Deus deserdou. Cobaias para o triunfo da ciência e que sairiam milagrosamente recuperadas depois de várias sessões de violação dos direitos humanos.

A eletricidade era “A Solução”. Destruía diversas memórias, sonhos, sentimentos, traumas, mas era incapaz de destruir algo que eu era incapaz de abdicar, as saudades que continuo a nutrir pela minha avó.


End file.
